


It's in Your Kiss

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a moment of weakness and then reminds himself why he must always say no to Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> Written for the prompt (s): Incest, Angst at hentai_contest & The propmt: 56.| 0.1 at the corner of Hope and Hopeless at 5_prompts and for chamilet who asked for Bubblegum flavored kisses at fandomwords100

You never could hide anything from me. I thought I had convinced you this was a bad idea.   
You always were a stubborn brat, and you knew I would cave in.

That one taste reminded me why it is a sin. Your kiss taste like hope, freedom and a future. Like bubblegum and chocolate ice cream and something purely you.

I hated to see the hurt look in your eyes when I pushed you away. I never wanted to be the one to cause you pain. 

You will make something of yourself, and leave us all behind one day soon.


End file.
